BONNIE X CHICA (both are girls)
by George Ravenholm
Summary: fnaf 1 bots get fnaf 2 suits, but are still fnaf 1 and bonnie gets cush on sexy new chica.


Bonnie ewoke up in HER (IT'S A #^$&%ING GIRL) in Her new room. Bonnie thought "WOW I love our new outfits! Hmm… chicer looks… interesting" (LOL toy chica is so WARM in fnaf 1 world) Bonni heard Fazbearx activate . he looked at his new top hat. he askeded "hey Bonnie, hown dow you think we gotted these?" "these what?" asked bonnie. "THEESE NUTS! Lolno. I mean our makeovers." Then was the sound of chicer activation. "OOO MMM GGGG" freddy said, robotic eyeballs staring at chica! "THE KIDS ARE 2 YUNG" then he had a hart NOO! SCREAMED ALL THE 3 AWAKE ROBOTS (foxy was awake stalking new chica whole time XD) then they called the robot help line: (1800-robot-SAVE-dem). CHICA had an ide, she used flirty fap voice "oohhh yeaahhh ohh cumes here!" bonni was hipnotysed. Becayse of chica freddy was quickly taken toRobot factory TM. And chica also convinced them to fix foxy. Now bonni was alone with her losiban crush. Or was she?ENDINGS OF part WAN

part 2: the anwakedness"

so whats we do no?" axed boni (lol funn I joke) "I KNOW!" responded chica"LETS PLAY GUESS IMPERSONATING". "Ok!" said bonei, "I NEED BLOOD". "ummm… .." chicer said in soxy veice. "ZAMBI" "NOPE" said bonni, "Im a sonic vampire from Szonic Vampire II THE REVENDGE"! (new game I made up) "OWAH ! I love how the girls look! I feel apart of them" respended chica. "MY TURN! : ugghh yeee lol" bonni was hisponized, but she made an answeaer. "yee dinasawr" "YEE!" resplied chica (responded haz seks wif replied LOL XD) then they both went owt of the room, and bonn-e was worried because it was just her and her crush, as the fazbear diner was closed during reapairs. They had teu dais alone… (LOL MY HEAVEN) so chicer and bonne preyed Tiggi! (I luv tiggi)

Sow they played tiggi, and bonni felt perverted loking at the chica a$$$, but they had fun, untiled they heared a sound. Then for bonne time frozen. She looked to see goldfish (golden freddies teasing name). "what do you want goldfish?" asked bonni. "HI BOEY!" he saided "I want to absorb chicas soul." Bonnie panicked. "MNO!OOO" bonni cried to defend her losbiann crush, and pounced and slaped goldfish. "owie owie BUBUBUBUUB" (goldfish is autistic, and makes bububub lol GET IT) bonni got goldfish as he flapered ihis hands, and put him om the underground naugty stool for 999999 year.

PERT 3: d love

Then time unfrozen, and aldo chicer was froze, she heard all happening. She hugged bonni, making bonni red face. Chicer said "all th time, before the remakes, I luv you." Bonni said "I luv you two, buti never do with gurl." She resoeinded. "me nether! Lets gooo" den chicer kissed bonn-e pasionatly, making wet lips and tounged. Thety rub inappropreatly, (LOL SSO SEXY FNNY XDLOL) and wented into there room whiel kissing. Chica stopd a min to say she send foxy out so she woulded be aloned with bonni. Bonni cared inside buy didn't sem to care as she grabbed the but. Chicer responded by kessing, and she and she beagen tto get sweety. Bon-e tokened chicers top off, letting the bobbies cum out, end bonne lickd dem (LOL XD) den chicer kissed bonni harders and peepee in boni vagerna and bonni made moansound. Then after moar kissing end liking . durin this, they both said the big swearWORDS OMG! (mi parents and girlfrnd wid kill me). Chicer got ouit her sexing toy ,and they instertd tp mouths. (SORRY BUT I AM LAUGHTING AND I CANFRT TYPEDXC XDDD) den they did the pooping on freddis bed, to seem that freddi did s^$ #$% next to bonni, and dey likd the %^$%^$%^. Den dey kissd in the &%*% and more peepee in vergerna. (LOL I LUKSD AT PERN TO SE HOW IT WRKS XDDDD)

DEN dey clammed down, and after more kissibng passed out naked.

Bonne wokes up, naked and answeard the phone who said foxy and fredi were cumming home. She quckly drosseed her and chicer, and makered out with unconsoice chicer, which she likd a lot. Den she hid her and sayed to the boys when they refutrned she went out shooping. Den she woke up, and supriced chicer, "chicer you spooker me!"

Den at nights alon they makered out and peepee in vergerna.

D-(dick) END! XDDD

HOPE YOU LOVE AND FOOP TO CHICER AND BONNE MAKES OUT!LOL


End file.
